Blankets
by SaultNPeppah
Summary: Bruce learns Diana likes to hog the blankets. Last story for WonderBat Week 2018.


**What's up everyone! Just another one-shot I made for WonderBat week. I know I already uploaded something today, but I had the day off, and my little brain was going 1000 miles a minute with ideas. Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUSTICE LEAGUE OR ITS CHARACTERS; DCAU**

* * *

"This seems familiar."

Bruce Wayne, billionaire CEO, stood on the roof of one of Central Europe's biggest technological enterprises, donning his batsuit, cowl, and cape. He let out a sigh, frustrated, before he turned his attention away from the docks and onto the grumbling Amazon who stood beside him.

She stood next to him, hands on her hips, as she gazed out over the sunset and into the horizon. "You didn't have to come," he replied, grabbing a pair of binoculars and focusing them back onto the docks. Bruce had been trying to stop an arms dealer, and throughout his nightly crusade as Batman, he had found a strong link towards the Austrian company of whose roof they currently stood. Knowing he wouldn't be able to handle an international trading ring, specializing in guns and other weapons, alone, he had asked Diana for help. He knew she would be able to help give him a different perspective on things. Plus, he wouldn't mind her company.

Diana smirked and turned to him, her blue eyes meeting the white of his cowl, before she spoke. "You wouldn't have been able to do this with anyone else. Trust me, I've been on surveillance with you before, it's boring." Diana chuckled at her own statement, before continuing. "Besides, we were interrupted during our last surveillance mission."

Bruce looked up at her, his eyes narrowing, as he remembered their last time doing surveillance. He had tried to convince her why a relationship between the two of them would never work. It was also the night Circe had turned Diana into a pig and he had done everything in his power to get her back. It was that night he realized just how much she meant to him, however he was too stubborn, and had convinced himself, that the two of them dating would be toxic for the team. More importantly, Diana dating him would be toxic for her; she was too beautiful, inside and out, to be with the likes of him. He was dark, damaged, and he would rather die than ruin her.

"My reasonings still stand," he said, his focus remaining on the docks. A small breeze blew and he took a deep breath, startled by the sudden chill that went through his body. He mentally cursed himself for not wearing something more warm. He glanced over the snow covered streets, taking in the sights, before he turned his attention back to Diana. "Aren't you cold?" he asked, his voice laced with more concern than he had intended.

He looked her over, taking in the attire she had worn. She was dressed in her uniform, complete with red boots and lasso, however draped across her shoulders was a blue cloak; something to keep her warm in this snow laden place. "Not really," she said, opening the cloak to glance down at herself, before giving him a shrug.

Bruce took the opportunity to glance down her body once more and turned away, hoping she couldn't hear the soft groan he had released. She was breathtaking,as always, and being alone with her for the past few hours had brought up some old, unresolved feelings. But he had a mission, and he couldn't allow himself any distractions.

"Bruce, we've been here for nearly four hours and we haven't seen anything." She placed her hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing it for emphasis, before continuing. "I don't think we're going to find anything."

Bruce let out a sigh. He knew she was right, but he didn't want to go home just yet. Going home meant the end of their time alone. "Fine," he said with a growl, placing the binoculars back into his belt. He stood from where he had been crouched, letting his spine stretch for a moment, before he turned to face Diana. "Next time I come alone," he said as he walked past her.

Diana smiled to herself, watching as Bruce walked away, before she let out a small laugh. She knew she was getting to him, and by the end of the night, she was determined to break that hard exterior that was keeping his true feelings hidden away.

She quickly followed him, jumping off the roof and gently landing on the ground near the Javelin. She watched as he walked up, readjusting the grappling gun onto his belt, before he walked into the aircraft. "So what's next?" Diana asked as she situated herself in the chair behind the yoke, smiling when she could feel his glare burning into the back of her head. She knew he hated not being in control.

"We go back to the watchtower," Bruce replied, taking a seat next to her. "And then I will go to Gotham and try to piece together everything." He buckled himself in and watched as Diana fiddled with the controls, starting the Javelin and taking off.

"Bruce," she began, her voice stern, "We were supposed to do this together."

Bruce turned his chair to type a few things into the computer on his right, reading the files he had put together. "This is my case," he said, continuing to read the files, although the gaze he felt on his back was proving hard to ignore. "This is Gotham's problem, therefore it's mine."

"And yet, here I am, after you asked for my help." She glanced over her shoulder, watching as Bruce hunched his shoulders in annoyance.

He turned to face her. Something about the grin on her face drove him nuts, but he wouldn't tell her that. He contemplated how to respond, knowing he was going to have to choose his words wisely. Lately Diana had been quick to read between the lines, trying to find any and all hidden meanings to whatever he said. He didn't want to give her the wrong impression, however he also didn't want to offend her by any means.

He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a loud bang, before the Javelin began to shake. Before either Bruce or Diana knew what was happening, the power went out and they began to fall. "Diana," Bruce warned, watching as she gripped the yoke tightly and tried to pull as hard as she could.

Diana looked at Bruce, silently warning him to brace for impact, as the plane continued to fall. Bruce hardly had time to respond before the two of them crashed into the snow, Diana hitting her head on the yoke as Bruce was slammed into the control panel. He let out a groan, quickly gripping his side, before he got out of his seat. "Diana!" he exclaimed, gently making his way over to her.

He quickly grabbed her face, examining the deep gash above her left eyebrow. "I'm fine Bruce," she said, waving his hand away before rising from her seat. "What was that?"

Bruce looked around, an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach when he realized the power hadn't returned. "I'm guessing it was some kind of EMP," he said, typing a few keys on the control panel, disappointment displaying on his face when nothing happened. He pressed his commlink and said, "Batman to Watchtower," listening for a response that never came. He pulled out a few gadgets, growing more and more frustrated as they all failed to work, before he looked up at Diana. "We're on our own for now," he said, watching as Diana wiped some of the blood from her forehead with the heel of her hand.

"Could be worse," Diana muttered. However, when the two began to hear voices yelling outside the Javelin, and the sound of bullets hitting the metal of the plane, they knew things had indeed gotten worse.

Bruce turned to Diana, giving her a glare, before he walked up to the windshield. Outside he could see a group of figures, eight, maybe nine, all in heavy coats to protect them from the cold. Their faces were covered by ski masks and in their hands they carried guns; the same guns Bruce had been monitoring for weeks. "You just had to say something," he said, checking his belt for any useful gadgets. "How are you feeling?" he asked, watching as she a wiped her forehead once more.

"Ready for a fight," she replied, opening the door to the Javelin and flying out, leaving Bruce behind, a smirk on his face. He heard the barrage of gunfire begin, as Diana stood near the door, deflecting each and every bullet that came her way. Quickly making his way over to her side, he threw a few smoke bombs out the door and jumped out, tumbling behind a boulder for some cover.

He watched as Diana continued to deflect a few bullets, before she grabbed her lasso and flung it out, catching two men in it. She flew into the air, bringing the men up with her, before she pulled them down to the floor, leaving them unconcious in the snow. Two down, six to go. Diana joined Bruce behind the boulder, giving him a smile as she stood next to him. Bruce gave Diana a smirk, knowing she was in her element; she was a born fighter, and anytime she needed to let off some steam, she was a fierce sparring partner. He pulled a batarang out from his belt and flung it at the man coming up behind Diana, watching as it pierced his shoulder before he went down screaming.

He was so focused on the man behind Diana he didn't notice the one that had snuck up behind him, until Diana pushed him out of the way, letting the piece of metal hit her bracelets with a 'ting' , before she delivered a hard punch to his face, knocking him out. "Thanks," Bruce mumbled, reaching into his belt to pull out his grappling gun.

Diana nodded her response, lifting the boulder and tossing it to where the other four stood. They quickly dispersed, trying to avoid being hit. Diana used the distraction to her advantage, grabbing one of the men and throwing them a few feet away, not bothering to watch if he was knocked unconscious or not, before she turned and wrapped her lasso around another man's legs, dragging him down into the snow and over to to Bruce, who knocked him out with one punch. .

Bruce jumped into the air, using his cape as a parachute, before he shot his grappling hook, letting it hit the wing of the Javelin, before he swung around knocking out the last two men. He quickly stood, surveying the area, before placing his grappling gun back on his belt. He took note of all the men lying unconscious or severely wounded, before he looked up at a smiling Diana. She was always so vibrant and happy when she was fighting, no matter the circumstances; it was her warrior spirit.

"That was fun," she said with a chuckle, walking up to Bruce. She placed her lasso back at her side, offering him a grin, watching as he merely stared at her. "Or not," she whispered to herself, watching as Bruce turned away from her.

He began to walk back to the Javelin, wanting to get out of the cold, unaware of the ninth man both of them had missed. Diana let out a sigh and turned to follow him, stopping when she noticed the red dot situated on Bruce's shoulder. Without another thought she jumped in front of him, taking the hit in the shoulder, causing her to yell out in pain.

Bruce quickly turned around, exclaiming Diana's name when he saw her lying on the floor in pain. Her shoulder was bleeding and she was beginning to lose consciousness. He quickly spotted the man running away, and in that moment he needed to make a choice: would he stop him, or would he help Diana, who was now starting to slip out of consciousness, blood coming from her shoulder and her forehead. To him the choice was easy.

* * *

Diana woke with a start, her breathing labored and her body in pain. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this sore. She blinked a few times, letting her eyes adjust to the light, before she looked around her, trying to take in her surroundings. "Diana."

She turned to face Bruce. "Bruce," she said horsley. She tried to sit up, letting out a groan when her body wouldn't let her. "What happened?" she asked, feeling the snow around and under her.

Bruce offered her a hand, which she took, and helped her sit up. Her body screamed at her, but she ignored it and stood, wobbling when her knees buckled under her weight. Bruce quickly wrapped an arm around her waist, helping keep her up and steady, watching as she gritted her teeth when she took a deep breath. "You were hit with something," he said, his hand gently lifting the gauze on her shoulder to check her wound. "Hm," he said softly, not wanting to worry her.

Too late. She looked up at him, her hand running up to her stinging forehead. Her eyes widened when she pulled back her hand and spotted blood. How long had she been bleeding? Why hadn't she started to heal already? "How long have I been out?" she asked, wrapping her arms around her body.

Bruce watched as she began to shiver, mentally cursing himself for keeping her out in the snow. "A few minutes," he said, gently pressing on the wound, earning a groan and punch from Diana. He raised an eyebrow, suspicion filling his mind. "Do you think you can fly us out of here?" he asked.

Diana raised an eyebrow. She had just been shot, was he really asking her to fly the two of them out of there? She shivered once more and pulled the cloak closer to her body, suddenly wishing she had taken Bruce's advice and brought warmer clothes. She jumped into the air, her face frowning when she fell flat on her rear into the snow. Why wasn't she flying? What was wrong?

Bruce offered her a hand, which she accepted, pulling her up and into his arms. Had he not been so worried, he would have been amused to see her fall flat on her ass. He might have even laughed. He pulled her body close to his, his eyebrows knitting together when he felt her skin. It was as cold as ice. Without another word her took her inside the Javelin and placed her in one of the chairs, before pulling the door closed and securing it from the inside.

If they were going to have to wait for someone to rescue them, they could at least do it inside, where they would be protected. "I think whatever they shot you with is blocking your powers," Bruce said, taking a seat across from her.

Diana looked at him, her eyes displaying the fear and worry she was feeling. She had been blessed by the Gods. How could someone take that away? "Bruce," she whispered, shivering once more.

Bruce placed a finger on her lips, silencing her, before he took off his cape and draped it over her shoulder, giving her something else to cover her scantily dressed body. "It'll be okay Diana," he said, looking her in the eye. He walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled a first aid kit out, before making his way back over to Diana. "I sent a distress call to Alfred before we crashed, but with our commlinks down and the Javelin without power, it'll be a while before they find us." He took off his gloves and grabbed an alcohol pad out of the kit, ripping it open and cleaning the wound on Diana's forehead. He watched as she hissed in pain, unfamiliar with the burn any normal person would feel. "You're going to need stitches," he said, pulling out a needle.

"Are you sure you can do this?" she asked nervously. "I thought Alfred was your personal physician." She spoke with a light, sarcastic tone, trying to break the tension of the situation, however Bruce could sense her hesitation. She had hardly ever needed stitches, even bandages, and when she did, her accelerating healing did most of the work.

Bruce looked at her and sighed. "I've given myself stitches before," he said, ending the conversation without further explanation. "Just sit still and I'll try to finish it quickly."

Diana nodded and let Bruce work. Each time he broke the skin and pulled the needle through she winced, trying her hardest to stay quiet so Bruce wouldn't see the pain she was in, though it was obvious she was uncomfortable. With each stitch she would grip the arms of the chair, and had she had her full strength, the chair would have been broken in two.

Bruce moved quickly and carefully. It hurt him to see Diana in pain, so he finished as quickly as he could without compromising the quality of his work, before he cleaned the stitches and placed a bandage over them. "Good as new," he said quietly, gently stroking his thumb over the bandage. He watched as she gave him a faint smile, her mind preoccupied.

"Thank you Bruce," she said quietly, trying to keep her teeth from chattering.

Bruce looked down at Diana and pulled his cowl from his face, placing it on the seat next to her, before he looked at the thermometer near the door. 30 degrees Fahrenheit.. "Come Princess," he said, lifting her from the chair, "I know there's an extra blanket around her somewhere."

Bruce began to look through the cabinets and drawers, letting out a grin when he found what he had been looking for. "Ah ha," he said, pulling out a large blanket.

Diana chuckled. "Always prepared." She watched as Bruce grabbed his cape and laid it on the ground, before motioning for Diana to lay down. When she did as he asked, he placed the blanket over her. He needed to keep her warm until they were found or she got her powers back, whichever came first.

"Sleep Princess," he commanded, watching as she laid her head on the floor and let out a sigh.

"Bruce," she said quietly, looking up at the ceiling. "Join me?" She looked over at him, watching as he contemplated her offer. "You know body heat is supposed to be the most effective way to warm someone."

Bruce looked down at Diana, her lips pulled in a smirk. Where had she learned that? Probably from Wally, or Booster Gold. God he hated that man.

He quickly looked back up at Diana and let out a chuckle when he saw her pouting. How could he say no to that beautiful face. "Sure," he said,nodding once, before he laid next to her. Diana quickly placed the blanket around his body and pulled him close, wrapping her leg around his, keeping his body up against hers. The room was starting to get dark, however Diana didn't need the electricity to know Bruce was blushing, trying his hardest to ignore the thoughts that were currently running through his mind.

She let out a laugh before placing her head on his chest. "Goodnight Bruce," she said, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Goodnight Princess," he said through gritted teeth. He waited until he could hear the steady sounds of her breathing, signalling she had fallen asleep, before he let out a groan. She had never been this close to him, and it was definitely starting to effect his body.

He watched as she shivered once more before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer than he ever thought possible. He wanted to keep her warm. He wanted to keep her safe.

* * *

Bruce woke up, his body shivering from the cold. He looked around, unsure of where he was at first, blinking until he realized he was in the Javelin. It had crashed, they had been attacked, and Diana had lost her powers. Diana!

He looked to his left, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw the Amazon sound asleep, a few feet away, the blanket tightly wrapped around her body. Bruce let out a quiet chuckle, watching her as she slept. He had never seen her sleep, however the way she had made herself into a human burrito made Bruce realize she this wasn't the first time she had stolen blankets. He felt another shiver go down his spine, his body telling him it was not okay with this cold. He let out a sigh and reached over to Diana and the blanket, stopping when he noticed the bullet wound on her shoulder nearly healed. He shook his head, letting the thought go, before his hand made contact with the heavy fabric. He quickly tugged it towards him, forcing Diana to wake as she rolled towards him.

"Bruce!" she exclaimed, her eyes opening wide when she felt herself move. She landed against Bruce's chest, laughing quietly as he wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her body pinned to his. "What are you doing?" she asked, surprised by his actions.

Bruce looked her in the eye and grinned. "You're a blanket hog," he said, pulling the blanket over his freezing body.

Diana chuckled. "You have more clothing than I do," she said, trying to justify her actions.

Bruce's grin grew. "And you have your powers back," he argued back. He watched as her eyes widened before she smiled wide.

"How did you know?" she asked quietly, her hands playing with the fabric of his batsuit, cautiously walking the line between friends flirting and something more. If what she knew was correct, he had just as much involvement in this night than she did, and if they were still here, then he wanted to be alone with her just as much as she did.

Bruce shrugged. "I've been watching you throughout the night," he said, "Your breathing became less erratic about an hour ago." His fingers gently grazed her shoulder, causing goosebumps to appear on her skin. "Plus that wound is pretty healed."

Diana chuckled again. "I guess I could fly us home then," she said, moving to get up, stopping when Bruce tightened his grip on her. "Or," she began, "you could restore the Javelin's power."

Bruce looked down at her, this time it was his turn to widen his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about," Bruce said, trying to regain his composure. He watched Diana's face for a reaction, knowing he had been caught. Maybe he wasn't as secretive as he thought he was. Then again, it was Diana, and it was nearly impossible to get anything around her, including the feelings he refused to accept.

Diana looked him in the eye and raised an eyebrow. "Mmhmm," she said, her fingers trailing down his chest. "So that device you hid under the control panel has nothing to do with why the Javelin still doesn't have power?" She watched Bruce's face for a reaction, smirking when she saw his breath catch in his throat as her fingers trailed lower. "That's what I thought," she whispered, moving closer to him. "Why though?" she asked, her face inches from his.

Bruce shrugged, pretending not to know the answer. Truth was, he enjoyed their time together, and when it was just the two of them, he felt like things were right in the world. Had he gone about it the wrong way? Sure. Would he do it again? Absolutely. Watching her sleep, there in his arms, well it was almost all he had wished for. Almost.

Before Bruce could respond Diana had her lips on his, startling him. However, it didn't take him long to wrap his fingers in her long hair, holding her all his, mostly, legitimate, reasons they couldn't date. If they worked out, then he mentally promised to treat Diana the best, because that was what she deserved. He would never give her a reason to doubt his feelings. If they didn't work, well that was something he couldn't imagine.

Without another thought he brushed his tongue against her bottom lip, begging for entry, which she gave him, deepening the kiss. The two let years of pent up frustration and passion go as they lost each other in kisses and soft touches, gaining a new found appreciation of the privacy of the Javelin. However it was short lived, as they were interrupted when the Javelin's door flew off its hinges.

"I don't think they're-" Clark stopped when he saw the two of them on the floor, intertwined under the blanket, their lips still locked. "OH MY GOD,' Clark exclaimed, turning around. A faint blush appeared on his cheek, causing Diana to laugh and Bruce to groan. "Diana, Bruce, I'm sorry. I didn't know you guys were, um, you know."

"We weren't," Bruce explained, pulling away from Diana to glare at Clark. He did not appreciate having this moment with Diana interrupted.

"Not yet, anyway," Diana said under her breath, causing Bruce to raise an eyebrow, trying to stifle another groan.

"Don't start something you don't intend to finish," he whispered to her, knowing Clark would still be able to hear.

"I intend to finish everything I start," she said with a smirk, before tossing the blanket off her body and standing from the floor. She quickly walked past Clark, giving Bruce a wink, and walked out of the Javelin, leaving the two men.

Bruce looked at Clark, his eyes narrowing as he grabbed his cape off the floor, stood upright, and put it on. He then pulled his cowl on and growled, "No one is to know anything. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Clark responded, watching as Bruce walked out of the Javelin, following Diana out, before he walked out himself. When they were outside Clark had J'onn transport them to the watchtower, where Clark quickly made an excuse to be anywhere Bruce and Diana weren't. He knew the two of them had other plans, and he didn't want to know anymore than what he already did.

Bruce and Diana watched Clark walk away in embarrassment, before they turned to each other and laughed. This was definitely not how Bruce had foreseen the night going, but he was grateful of the time he had spent with Diana. "Come to the manor with me?" he asked Diana quietly, watching as the other members of the League went about their business as if nothing had happened.

Diana nodded. "I'll be there in an hour," she responded as she walked down the hall and to her quarters. Bruce watched her leave, the grin never leaving his face, knowing he was in for a promising night.

That night Diana had made good on her promise and had joined Bruce in the manor, where they had finished what they had started earlier, and when Bruce woke up the next morning he found himself unable to help the smile that graced his lips when he found Diana, wrapped in his blankets, keeping them all to herself once more.

* * *

Hmmm, this could have been so much better, but I was rushing to get it done. Part of me wanted to make it into a two-part story with them at the manor, but I decided against it. Unless of course you all want it. Let me know!


End file.
